Colores
by sakura-txell
Summary: Donna se viste de rojo... y Josh lo ve todo verde. Administración Santos. PdV de Josh.


**COLORES**

_Disclaimer: El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca y sus personajes son propiedad de Aaron Sorkin._

_Nota de la autora: Esta idea me vino a las cuatro de la mañana mientras escuchaba música. Este es mi primer intento en escribir fan fiction basado en la serie "El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca", así que espero que compartáis vuestras opiniones conmigo sobre este pequeño escrito. Lo apreciaré enormemente. No ha sido corregido por un beta. Ahora, que disfrutéis._

_Punto de vista de Josh._

_Situado durante la Administración Santos._

_Resumen: Donna se viste de rojo... y Josh lo ve todo verde._

Al Presidente Santos y a mí nos habían retenido en la Sala de Operaciones justo antes de la fiesta, así que llegábamos tarde... muy tarde. Primero tenemos que encontrarnos con los miembros del gabinete antes de que el Presidente y la Primera Dama sean anunciados, y yo estoy esperando el momento de ver a Donna arreglada. Se la ve tan guapa siempre... pero creo que hay algo más en ella en este tipo de eventos.

En fin.

Estamos cerca de la sala donde todos nos están esperando, y cuando digo todos me refiero a la Primera Dama y a Donna, a Sam y Ainsley, a Lou, Bram, Ronna, Eddie y Lester.

Y entonces, cuando al fin entramos en la sala, mis ojos buscan a Donna... Y ciertamente la encuentran.

Dejo de caminar. Creo que estoy paralizado.

¡Guau!

Está...

Un momento.

¿Es eso?

Oh, no...

"Oh, no... No, no, no, no..."

Creo que eso lo he dicho en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" me pregunta el Presidente.

No le hago ni caso. Donna tiene toda mi atención.

"Donna, no puedes llevar ese vestido..."

Oh-oh...

Sirenas de alarma empiezan a sonar en mi cabeza... ¿Eso es normal?

"¿Perdona?"

Parece enfadada.

Me da igual.

"Ese vestido," continuo yo. "Ese es mi vestido rojo."

Todo el mundo me mira.

Oh...

Sí, bueno, puede que acaba de decir que ese vestido es mío.

Bueno, ¡pues lo es!

Aunque dudo que me quede bien.

¡Qué más das! Yo lo veo todo verde.

"Joshua..."

Empezamos con los nombres.

"Ese es mi vestido... y no deberías llevarlo cuando todo el mundo, todos los hombres te mirarán, y te imaginarán desnuda en sus pervertidas mentes..."

¡Estoy desesperado haciéndole comprender!

Necesito un respiro.

"Josh..." Donna intenta interrumpirme.

"Estarán babeando por ti todo el rato..."

Se ha puesto las manos en las caderas...

"Josh..."

En sus maravillosas caderas cubiertas de rojo.

En el rojo del vestido que llevaba puesto aquella noche de hace casi ocho años. Aquel que le aconsejé que se quedara. Esa noche, hice mío ese vestido.

Sí, mi lógica es aplastante.

"¿No tienes una bolsa de patatas para ponerte encima?"

Suspiro.

"¿Has terminado?" me pregunta Donna. Una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios.

"Sí..."

En absoluto.

Espera, se está acercando.

Y empieza a atarme mi pajarita. Está tan cerca de mí. Puedo oler su perfume. Huele a verano, y a rosas, a tardes perezosas y a noches apasionadas...

Soy un poeta.

Espera, sus labios se mueven...

"¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en todos los hombres que me mirarán a mí y a mi vestido rojo..."

¿Qué? ¡Nunca!

Conozco a los hombres. Cuando miran a una mujer bonita piensan en...

Sus manos se posan sobre mis hombros, y la mirada ardiente que hay en sus ojos se me clava y se esparce en mí como la miel.

"... y empiezas a pensar cómo vas a quitármelo más tarde... mmm?"

Mis rodillas no me aguantarán mucho rato.

Amo a esta mujer...

Tengo miles de ideas de cómo...

Los mirones han sido completamente olvidados.

"Vale, eso ha funcionado..."

Ni siquiera sé lo que me digo, porque Donna acaba de poner sus labios en los míos, y mordisquea mi labio inferior...

Sus manos están en mi cuello, sosteniéndome justo dónde ella quiere que esté, y yo pongo las mías en su cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo...

Y olvido los celos y las demás personas que hay a nuestro alrededor.

Su lengua se adentra en mi boca...

Sabe a chocolate, a vino, a fresas... Todas parecen buenas ideas para 'más tarde'.

Te lo digo. Esta mujer sabe cómo besar.

Acabo de oír una garganta aclarándose...

De acuerdo... me he olvidado del Presidente y del gabinete.

Soy un profesional.

Donna y yo nos separamos a la fuerza.

Oh... eso que veo es una sonrisa provocadora... y, definitivamente, es una promesa.

"Lo siento... Me he distraído," me disculpo hacia el Presidente, que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nos hemos dado cuenta," me contesta.

¡Se está riendo de mí!

Y los demás también.

Eso es lo que me causa esta mujer. Me hace olvidarlo todo... excepto a ella.

Sujeto su mano y la acerco a mí mientras nos dirigimos hacia las puertas que nos llevan a la fiesta.

Y le murmuro:

"Estás preciosa."

Sí, señoras y señores.

Definitivamente una promesa.


End file.
